swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hutt
The Hutts were a species of large gastropods with stubby arms, wide cavernous mouths and huge eyes, who controlled a large space empire in Hutt Space. The species was said to originally hail from the planet Varl, but no planet by that name appeared on any Imperial star charts. Their adopted homeworld was Nal Hutta. The members of the species were often recognized as crime lords. Biology & Appearance Full-grown adult Hutts were very large creatures, boasting a total body-weight as much as a metric ton. Perhaps unsurprisingly, they were often semi-sedentary, spending their days lounging lazily, and traveling on repulsorlift sleds or palanquins borne by teams of slaves. Most of their bulk rested in their bulging belly and thick, slug-like tail, adding to their impression of bloated corruption. In Hutt society, weight was equated with power and status, so thin Hutts were derided as weak and unworthy. In terms of physiology, the Hutts were known to be an anomaly as they possessed traits from many different species. Similar to sea mammals, their nostrils close and their large lungs allowed them to stay submerged underwater for hours at a time. The female Hutts possessed traits like marsupials as they bore their young one at a time who were nourished in a brood pouch in the body. They were also able to open their mouths to incredible lengths allowing them to swallow almost anything. Despite these many characteristics, they were generally classified as gastropods by scientists due to the slithering, slug-like manner of their movement. Their slimy hides were typically hairless though an exceptionally rare number were known to grow both locks and beards due to the presence of a recessive genetic trait. While this made them distinctive to non-Hutts, they were seen with distaste and considered a type of mutant among their race. In fact, a Hutt's thick, fatty hide hid a powerful musculature, allowing them to move with surprising speed on the single muscular "foot" formed by the base of their tail and belly. Their thick, sweaty skin and the heavy layer of fat beneath it served an evolutionary role, maintaining their body temperature. A Hutt's hide was sufficiently thick enough to take several blaster shots before vital organs were reached, permitting the Hutt ample time to pulverize would-be assassins who came unprepared to deal with such a fleshy obstacle. The slimy coating of sweat and mucus protected them from burns. Hutts were also indigestible, a feature that saved Zorba the Hutt from being eaten by the Sarlacc on Tatooine. They were also immune to many otherwise lethal chemicals, and could strike lethal blows with their tails. The Hutts were also completely immune to Force mind tricks, owing to a natural resistance possessed by the species. Although very rare, Hutts were able to be Force-sensitive. They had the ability to see ultraviolet light and other frequencies not seen by the Human eye. Often, wealthy Hutts lit their palaces in these spectra of light, giving intruders, or at least those without similar abilities or compensating equipment, a false sense of stealth. Hutts lacked a conventional bony skeleton, but had an inner armature known as a mantle, which helped to support their arms and head. They also could seal their nostrils and hold their breath for significant lengths of time, and they were omnivorous, capable of distending their jaws to accommodate vast mouthfuls, swallowing food down with a powerful tongue and a specialized shredding organ deep inside their throat, compared by some sources to a mollusk’s radula. Along with terms such as "gastropod", "mantle" and "foot", the choice of terminology seemed to suggest a slug-like biology, but it should be noted that much of the information on Hutts originated in Obo Rin's Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy, an inaccuracy-laden and perhaps mendaciously speciesist work of Imperial propaganda. Hutts were resistant to many poisons and diseases and seldom fell ill. Perhaps most remarkably of all, Hutts could even regenerate body parts when injured. Some time prior to 32 BBY, a Hutt known as Gargonn lost half his head, including an eye and apparently a sizable part of his brain, when he was ravaged by a Wandrella, yet it was anticipated that he would regenerate the injured tissue completely after a century or so. It is not known if the regeneration of his brain had any effect on his mind or personality. Some Hutts, such as Quaffug, were believed to possess multiple brains, though whether this was a species-wide trait was unknown. Hutt skin color varied; while Jabba the Hutt had green, oily skin, Durga the Hutt had orange, and Borvo the Hutt had blue. Throughout the years, Hutts have been known for having quite different skin colors from one another. Life Cycle Unusually for a species so far from humanoid, several Hutts had been known to find female humanoids attractive in some way, though it was unknown whether this was in a sexual manner, in something similar to art appreciation, as status symbols, or for reasons completely beyond understanding. Jabba the Hutt was the most notable example of this; another was Vogga the Hutt, an entrepreneur who was resided on Nar Shaddaa in the years following the Jedi Civil War. Other examples included Borvo, Dreddon, Soergg, Golga, Popara, and Ziro. When Hutts were born, they weighed less than 100 grams and after birth they lived a life of being tiny blind creatures that clawed their ways instinctively towards the brood pouch. Once inside, they began to feed on milk and remained there for the next fifty standard years. Upon emergence, they weighed 70 kilograms and measured a meter from head to tail where they had the intellectual level of a ten-year-old Human. However, this was not biologically necessary; Jabba the Hutt had his son Rotta removed from the brood pouch when he was, at most, ten years old, so that he could experience the galaxy. Newborn Hutts, also known as Huttlets, would stay close to their parents for decades, returning to their pouches when they were tired, lonely or scared. Other Hutts were sometimes known to kill them in fear of future competition. Young Hutts matured to adulthood by 130 years whereupon they weighed 500 kilograms and were about the size of a normal adult Human. Prior to this point, they were not considered important nor accountable for their actions for the next millennia. The Hutts were known to produce lengthy lifespans with a mere 45 year prison sentence being something they experienced in the blink of an eye. In fact, they were considered one of the longest living species in the galaxy with a maximum recorded lifespan ranging up to a thousand years. They were capable of living in excess of 926 years of age at which point they were considered venerable by their fellow Hutts. For their kind, childhood started between the ages of 1-70 and they were considered a young adult by 71-90 whilst they were seen as a full adult in the years between 91-650. Middle age began between 651-844 and an elderly Hutt was 845-925 years of age. Culture Lifestyle The Hutts were famous for their ruthlessness, and success in the underworld. Many Hutts would ransack ships for their load. As masters of the criminal underworld, they would steal, cheat, and murder without regret. They often hired smugglers such as Han Solo to transport illegal spice. They would typically have a fortress of some kind, often on remote planets, such as Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. Hutt fortresses would usually be guarded by selected mercenaries or bounty hunters. Gamorreans and Weequay were common species to fulfill this duty. Leading an organization of crooks and scum meant competition. The Hutts that got involved with criminal activity were often killed, or enslaved. Only the more cunning and clever Hutts, like Jabba, stayed at the top of the food chain. Some Hutts, including Jabba, had such an influence that they actually controlled entire planets. Many of the traits seen amongst crime lords were embodied by the Hutts as they were ambitious, ruthless, greedy and had a massive ego. This meant that many citizens throughout the galaxy believed that all Hutts were involved in a life of crime which stemmed largely from their reputation that most Hutts foster as well as appreciate. Hutt crime lords despise physical labor and combat, preferring to leave such duties to their hired thugs or their slaves. This did not necessarily mean that Hutts were unarmed as they tended to keep weapons but only in emergencies when events spiraled out of their control. Such actions demonstrated that Hutts tended to prefer their actions to be conducted by their proxies and rarely ever left the safety of their strongholds. Any foes that sought to fight a Hutt crime lord had to do so under their enemy's own terms, thus facing traps, barriers and various minions. In addition, Hutts tended to show an interest in acquiring dangerous animals to serve as pets and used them as amusement by sending their enemies against the creature whilst the crime lord’s sycophants observed. The longevity of the Hutts meant that they were intelligent beings that were well known for their well-developed patience along with a willingness to hold grudges over long periods of time as they were able to live for centuries. In addition, they were highly self-centered though they were capable of valuing others, particularly fellow clan members, when they were conducting important and dangerous tasks. Though extremely competitive with one another, all Hutts believed that they held a special place in the galaxy as they were superior beings compared to other life forms. Young Hutts when they grew to adulthood often gained corpulence which was a trait that was seen as a sign of prestige and power. As such, the bigger the Hutt, the more power it acquired which was not only from its peers but from non-Hutts as well. Within Hutt society, those rare individuals that were capable of growing hair on their bodies were considered mutants and were seen with disgust which was rarely disguised. Hutts often were planted on their thrones or seats in their later years. More agile Hutts slithered, or walked using muscles on their belly to push forward. Other Hutts would often, if going anywhere, ride a hoversled. They also had power chairs, which were for the more immovable Hutts, such as Aarrba. Some of the most successful Hutts had sail barges. They were often used for the Hutt's personal luxury if going somewhere or supervising executions. Slavery and Indentured Services Hutt's were not above the practice of slavery with many of their kind keeping such individuals as "pets" that were a sign of prestige and power. A time honored tradition amongst the Hutt's was the availability of a large quantity of cheap labor through indentured servitude. This was because they saw that slave labor in large numbers was economically impractical. A factor that came from this was the disciplinary problems, lack of motivation, rebellions and other related issues that impacted the profit margin by bringing it down. Thus, those that willingly entered into such conditions for long periods of time were seen as a better alternative. Given the choose between the Hutt court's and indentured servitude, many chose the latter due to the alternatives seen in the former. As a result, each year, thousands of beings on Hutt-controlled worlds enter into services for the Hutts under a condition of an indenture. These indentured had their personal rights temporarily suspended with aspects such as freedom of movements, assembly, choice of occupation along with the right to enter into contract were seen as major considerations. The stipulated period of an indenture were typically six months to 10 years where a Hutt clan hold's the contract of the indentured being that holds a value attached to it. Other Hutts or Hutt businesses or even a non-Hutt were capable of covering the price of the contract. Any being hold the contract were capable of requiring the contracted party to work for that individual in any capacity at a pre-set rate of pay that was typically ridiculously low. Once these hours of labored were completed, the indentured party was released from the contract from its holder. Hutt law's held a prohibition on the use of indentured labor in circumstances that were proven unsafe. Similarly, additional provisions defined the rules, in theory, of the proper treatment of an indentured party. Practically speaking, the matter was far different with Hutt contract law providing a large number of provisions all of which were aimed at regulating the work habits of indentured parties. Violation of these statutes resulted in the extension of the contract time through the addition of "fines". These fines were required to be paid by the indentured party in order for them to be legally free. Work sites employing indentured labor were commonly inspected routinely and done so at the manager's private estate during a sumptuous dinner. Regardless of the true conditions of the work environment, the indentured parties were expected to work without complaint as their contract holder would specify. These contract holders were, legally, also well within their rights to appoint local managers in order to enforce the letter of the law. This involved keeping the workers in line in anyway they saw fit with the indentured servant holding no right to appeal. Society The ancient Hutt Empire and its successor, Hutt Space, was powerful in its own right, comprising a large area of space on the Outer Rim Territories, and Huttese, the native language of the Hutts, was widely spoken by subjugated races. But many ambitious Hutts moved to worlds outside Hutt Space to become overlords in organized crime within the Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire and New Republic. Hutt naming structure was divided into three parts with the first being typically known to outsiders. The second part of their name was the Cuirvas which identified their clan. The third and final component of a Hutt's name was a mystery to scholars with some uncertainty over its nature as so few were known. Some believed it identified the family the Hutt belonged to whilst others contended that it was an honorary title used to convey some measure of importance from one Hutt to another. Regardless, a Hutt revealed only their first name to non-Hutts with such acts being seen as a method by which a Hutt attempted to "protect" their clan from "inferior outsiders". Thus, their naming convention consisted of a given name supported by a clan name and finally a surname. Notable examples included Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Borga Besadii Diori. However, few outside Hutt society were aware of various Hutts' proper names and commonly replaced the clan and surname with "the Hutt", as in "Jabba the Hutt" or "Gardulla the Hutt," although it is doubtful the Hutts minded. Hutts were furthermore divided into castes, including H'uuns. Notable for being a very egocentric species, Hutts on their homeworld believed themselves to be the center of the universe akin to deities to some of their subject races. In fact, their survival after the destruction of their homeworld of Varl led them to believe that they were greater than the gods that they had once worshiped. Their success in life was directly proportionate to their egos which in turn were known to be immense. In addition, they were known to be highly manipulative creatures and considered experts in getting others to do their bidding. Their race held their own set of rules and laws which members of their kind followed. Among these included the law that any property given to a Hutt's child after their imprisonment had to be re-sold with their improvements to the parent at the original price. They also possessed their own courts which were used to determine the legality of wills left behind by deceased Hutts and declaring which were genuine and which were fraud. The Hutt legal system was notable for being traditionally draconian and maintained strict punishments for loan defaulters, union organizations and similar "scum". In general, the Hutts were known not for being inventors, manufacturers or builders but as businessmen who connected those beings that required a service being rendered to those capable of accomplishing such a task. This made them act like galactic brokers who made deals and manipulated the economy with calculated power plays and strategies. Even the rare Hutt weddings were considered little more than business arrangements made between two Hutts and were not done so for pleasure though there were the occasional moments when two members of the race genuinely felt love for one another. Among their works of art included the play Evocar that was written by Direus'pei. History For a detailed entry on the Hutts, please refer to Wookieepedia . Hutts in the Galaxy The Hutts were known to have several hideouts in remote, scarcely populated planets of the Outer Rim Territories, such as Tatooine. In 529 BBY, some Hutts sold two hundred nine obsolete Ubrikkian 222 fishing trawlers to Hugo Bartyn, with a great discount. Bartyn used them to get seafood in Lamaredd and sold it back to the Hutts, who happened to enjoy it. When a union threatened to stop the influx of seafood, while orders from the Hutts were to be served, Bartyn feared that the Hutts could take over Lamaredd as a retaliation. Hutts had a reputation of lacking social skills. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Nal Hutta, Varl (Planet of Origin) Attribute Dice: 14D DEXTERITY 0D+1/3D KNOWLEDGE 2D/5D MECHANICAL 1D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/5D STRENGTH 2D/5D TECHNICAL 1D/4D Special Abilities: Force Resistance: Hutts have an innate defense against Force-based mind manipulation techniques and roll double their Perception dice to resist such attacks. However, because of this, Hutts are not believed to be able to learn Force skills. Story Factors: Reputation: Hutts are almost universally despised, even by those who find themselves benefiting from the Hutt’s activities. Were it not for the ring of protection with which the Hutts surround themselves, they would surely be exterminated within a few years. Self-centered: Hutts cannot look “beyond themselves” (or their offspring or parents) in their considerations. However, because they are master manipulators, they can compromise - “I’ll give him what he wants to get what I want.” They cannot be philanthropic without ulterior motives. Move: 0/4 Size: 3-5 meters long Lifespan: 900+ standard years Category:Species